unepicfandomcom-20200213-history
Achievements
The achievements are awarded when the player reach a point or complete some tasks during his adventure. They will pop up at the bottom of your screen as a blue window with laughing skulls on the edges. The normal achievements are not bound to your "profile save" but to you game save which means if you create a new character, you can earn these achievements again. They give nothing apart from Steam achievements which can only be earned once. See Challenges for the others Steam achievements. Classification Light They are awarded for lighting up the torches, lamps and candlesticks in each area of the Castle. *Center Zone is lit *Mine is lit *The Downs are lit *Sewer is lit *West Zone is lit *Gardens are lit *East Zone is lit *Library is lit *Mage Tower is lit *Prison is lit *Halls is lit *Laboratory is lit *Ghost Tower is lit *Catacombs is lit *25% of the Castle is lit *50% of the Castle is lit *75% of the Castle is lit *The Whole Castle is lit Combat They are awarded for beating dozen of enemies, leveling and obtaining the key of the differents areas of the Caslte by beating their Guardians (in most of the cases). *The Key of the Mine (You passed the test of traps and obtained the Key of the Mine.) *The Key of the Sewer (You have defeated the first Guardian: Dynidon and obtained the Key of the Sewer.) *The Key of the Gardens (You have defeated the second Guardian: Drakonius and obtained the Key of the Gardens.) *The Key of the Library (You have defeated the third Guardian: Arbolus and obtained the Key of the Library) *The Key of the Catacombs (You have defeated the fourth Guardian: Neuron and obtained the Key of the Catacombs.) *The Key of the Laboratory (You have defeated the fifth Guardian: Sux Mortis and obtained the Key of the Laboratory.) *The Key of the Halls (You have defeated the sixth Guardian: Gauntlik and obtained the Key of the Halls.) *The Key of the Tower (You have defeated the seventh Guardian: Medeox and obtained the key ot the Tower.) *Born to Kill (You killed 100 monsters.) *I am the Law (You killed 500 monsters) *The Avenger of the Castle (You killed 1,000 monsters.) *Eraser (You killed 2,000 monsters.) *I am become Death (You killed 5,000 monsters.) *The Graveyard is overloaded (You killed 10,000 monsters.) *You are a man (You reached level 5.) *You are an expert (You reached level 10.) Magic They awarded by completing the quest of a Pure Spirit and learning their magic (in most of the cases). *The Magic of Fire (You successfully finished the quest of Pyros, spirit of fire, and acquired the knowledge of fire magic.) *The Magic of Frost (You successfully finished the quest of the spirit, and acquired the knowledge of frost magic.) *The Magic of the Dead (You successfully finished the quest of the spirit, and acquired the knowledge of Necromancy.) *The Magic of Healing (You successfully finished the quest of the spirit, and acquired the knowledge of Healing.) *The Magic of Light (You found the God of Light, and acquired the Divine Favour of Light.) *The Magic of Protection (You successfully finished the quest of the spirit, and acquired the knowledge of Protection.) *The Magic of Alteration (You successfully finished the quest of the spirit, and acquired the knowledge of Alteration.) *The Magic of the Mind (You successfully finished the quest of the spirit, and acquired the knowledge of Mental Power.)